Power Rangers Legacy Squadron
by RocketShark216
Summary: A spinoff of Galactic Force. Joshua wakes up in a world where Lord Zedd had nearly destroyed the Earth with radiation and now an orginization known as the G.E.A. has recruited Joshua along with 4 other Rangers to become the Power Rangers Legacy Squadron; a team made up of the best Power Rangers in history! Rated T for high violence and drama. Slightly AU.


**Power Rangers Legacy Squadron Chapter 1: Shattered Dimensions**

**AN: Hey guys, it's me, RocketShark216, with chapter one of a spinoff of my Power Rangers fanfiction, Power Rangers Galactic Force. Joshua Sanders, the Red Lion Ranger and leader of the Power Rangers Galactic Force, wakes up one day to find himself in a world far different from his own. In this world, the Earth has been nearly destroyed by Lord Zedd, and now it is no longer suitable to sustain life. Humans cannot survive for more than a few hours in the open air, so an organization known as the G.E.A. (Galactic Earth Alliance) has set up domed cities known as "Safe Zones" to preserve humanity. These Safe Zones were originally split up into 30 different "Sectors" spread across the Earth (due to the nuclear fallout caused by Zedd, the continents have congealed into one big continent, similar to the theory of Pangaea.)However, Lord Zedd has not given up on destroying humanity, and he is hell bent on destroying the Sectors. Half of them have been wiped out by Zedd's army and only 15 remain, with Sector I becoming the G.E.A.'s capitol stronghold. Now the G.E.A. is planning to launch a ship into space to find a new world capable of sustaining humanity, but Lord Zedd will stop at nothing to stop them. Joshua soon learns that he has been teleported to this universe by the G.E.A. to become the leader of a new team of Power Rangers. They are humanity's last hope. They are legend. They are…the Power Rangers Legacy Squadron! They have been deemed the 5 best Power Rangers in history, and they are destined to save humanity. Here is a list of the team:**

**Joshua Sanders**

**Age: 15**

**Ranger Status: Red Legacy Ranger/Leader of the Team**

**Sky Tate**

**Age: 22**

**Ranger Status: Blue Legacy Ranger/Second in Command**

**Mike**

**Age: 19**

**Ranger Status: Green Legacy Ranger/Tough Member of the Team**

**Jen Scotts**

**Age: 24(A little OOC but it'll make sense once I reveal the pairings later on.)**

**Ranger Status: Pink Legacy Ranger/Strict Core of the Team**

**Maya**

**Age: 16**

**Ranger Status: Yellow Legacy Ranger/Child at Heart**

**I will post a picture of them in their Legacy suits on Deviant Art soon enough. The pairings will be announced soon enough. Also there will be a sixth Ranger, now spoiling it though. Alright, unlike my other stories in the PR archive (As well as my other stories in general), this story will be a bit more dramatic and will be a bit more graphic, and will contain a lot of violence and maybe even some character deaths along the way. Don't worry though; there will be a happy ending. Also its majorly AU and I have not seen every single episode in every Ranger's respective series so don't be surprised if they are a little OOC. Joshua might be the only one who is not OOC but that is mainly because he is my creation. Here's the disclaimer:**

**I do not own Power Rangers or any of the related trademarks. I do however own the Legacy Squadron story as well as the Legacy costumes, morphers, and Legacy Weapons, as well as any new characters or villians. I also own Joshua since he is an OC from my all OC Power Rangers story, Power Rangers Galactic Force. Thank you. Please read and review.**

Chapter 1: Shattered Dimensions 

Joshua slumped down in his bed after a long day at school. He hadn't been able to sleep lately with all the Ranger emergencies happening at night, so he has been forcing himself to stay up, and now today was Monday and now he was paying the price. He had convinced himself he wouldn't mind, he had even given himself a "no sacrifice, no victory" pep talk, but he had still managed to fall asleep in class and lose all his hope. He needed the rest, but he needed to be able to defend his home town as well. Joshua looked over at his phone, which was lying beside him. At first everything was silent but then it started to ring. Joshua then looked to see it was Cory. He then pressed the end call button on the screen of his IPhone and put it back down. He hadn't talked to Cory outside of battle for 3 whole days now. Why, you may ask? Well, Cory had been acting strange, and then one day he ran away in the middle of them hanging out. Then Sarah went to see what was wrong, and they ended up having a deep conversation which had resulted in the two sharing a kiss. They then began dating, and Joshua had been heartbroken ever since. Not just because Cory had stolen the girl of his dreams, but also because Joshua had confided this information in Cory, and Cory had known about his feelings for her, but he had stolen her away anyway. Joshua hadn't even spoken to Sarah in about a week, and he had become very distant, even towards Jacob. Jacob understood this, even if he didn't like it. Joshua then decided to change into nightclothes. He then did so and he then turned on some music before he got back into bed. He then allowed himself to close his eyes and drift to sleep.

_Meanwhile, somewhere far away, in the distant future…._

Martin walked toward the door, anxious to get started. He allowed himself to collect his thoughts and recall what had happened over the past two years. Everything on Earth had been normal, when all of a sudden Lord Zedd attacked. The Power Rangers had tried to stop him, but one by one they had all been eliminated. Then it had happened. Lord Zedd unleashed a rain of nuclear fallout and the Earth was completely obliterated…or so he thought. Humanity had survived, and so had the Earth, but most of it has been wiped out by radiation. The G.E.A. then built domed cities called "Sectors" across the Earth to shelter humanity from the wasteland. At first there had been 30 of these domed cities, but Lord Zedd had destroyed half of them and only 15 remained. Now, the G.E.A. was planning their response to the problem. They were planning on going into space and searching for another planet capable of sustaining life, but Lord Zedd's fleet blocked their entry into space. Now Martin was headed for a meeting to discuss the plan. He couldn't believe things had gotten this bad in a matter of two years. He then opened the door and walked down the staircase. He then walked over to a huge round table where many people sat. He then sat down in a chair with his name on it and allowed himself to get comfortable. He, along with the others in the room, waited until a large man with a silver uniform with many medals and decorations walked into the room. They then stood up and saluted him before sitting back down. He then walked down and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you know, I am Colonel Greaves, and this is a meeting to discuss our plans to evacuate Earth. Lord Zedd's fleet is currently blocking our path out of Earth's space-dock, and we are currently trapped on Earth. We need a way to defeat Lord Zedd and find a new planet or humanity shall die along with our planet. I have formed a solution, we have chosen 5 Power Rangers capable of defeating them, however in our reality they are dead. We have decided to recruit their counterparts from the alternate universe, Dimension X. They shall become the Legacy Squadron, humanity's last hope for a better future. I need all of you to get to your stations and divert enough power to the Trans-Dimensional Portal so we can bring them here. Am I clear?"

Everyone in the room pitched in and responded.

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

"Good! Now get to work!"

They then did as he said. Martin then got up and walked over to his station, determined to complete his goal.

**Alright guys, that's about it for chapter 1, next chapter Joshua wakes up in a dystopian Water's Edge, and he must fight his way to the nearest Sector before the doors seal shut. Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
